


Furniture

by KnightAniNaberrie



Series: Fluffy February [11]
Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: F/M, New Furniture, domestic wondertrev, fluffy february, making fictional people discuss my real world options, rearranging rooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightAniNaberrie/pseuds/KnightAniNaberrie
Summary: “Maybe it’ll fit?” Though, really, he was pretty sure it wouldn’t. “Why didn’t they include dimensions for this stuff?”“Because that would be too easy.”
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Series: Fluffy February [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139504
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Furniture

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11! This is 100% just me trying to hash out my options for a furniture delivery in about, uh, twelve hours or so. All my mind can think about is furniture, so, this is all I got.

“Maybe put the dresser where that thing is now?” Steve offered, waving a hand towards the entertainment center against the north wall.

It wasn’t a bad suggestion, but, as all of them had thus far, it had its flaws. Diana shook her head, a hint of frustration creeping into her voice.

“No. We’d either have to detach the mirror, or take down the lowest shelf, and neither of those is very appealing.”

Steve squinted at the shelf in question, then at the little picture of the bedroom suite that would be delivered later that day.

“Maybe it’ll fit?” Though, really, he was pretty sure it wouldn’t. “Why didn’t they include dimensions for this stuff?”

“Because that would be too easy,” and yeah, she was definitely frustrated. “If we put the bed there though…”

“Then it would be in the way of the window seat.”

“And the window seat stays.”

“Yeah.”

The room was certainly not small, yet somehow they couldn’t seem to come up with a way to fit everything new in and still retain certain preferences. At least one thing always ended up too tall, or sticking too far out, or interfering with _something_ , and it was getting to be a bit ridiculous.

“What about,” he started slowly. “What about if the entertainment thing goes over to the right of the window, and the dresser sits on the left? The chest isn’t tall enough to hit the shelves, right?”

She considered it a moment, not opposed, but not completely sold yet, either. “I think the chest would be fine, but the entertainment center would block part of the closet.”

“Just a _little_.”

“A little too much.”

He sighed, tilting his head back to stare at the ceiling as if it held the answer. “Okay. What if the bed stays in the same place, and the dresser stays in the same place, and the chest replaces the wardrobe?”

“It might work, but the new dresser is bigger. I think.”

“Not that much bigger. Not big enough it should get in the way of anything else.”

But if it was, it would force the window seat to move, which was a last resort option.

“Maybe.”

“Yeah. And maybe we should just wait until it’s here?”

“Sit it around and see how it looks.”

“Exactly.” He tossed the tablet with the reference photos they’d been looking at onto the bed, stepping the half-step closer to sling an arm around her waist. “After all, we seem to be okay at improvising.”

She gave the room one last sweeping look, twisting around until she could bump her forehead against his. “Are we now?”

“Yeah, I’d say so.”


End file.
